Settling Into a Routine
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The Stokes family settles into a routine after their baby's birth! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Settling Into a Routine

"Hey Karlie girl, can you please hand mommy the baby's blanket over there?" Jackie asked as she pointed across the room.

Karlie happily brought it to her.

"Thank you, you are such a good helper." Jackie praised.

Karlie beamed proudly at her mother.

"Hi baby Hundy." Karlie said as looked at her baby sister.

The family was settling into a nice routine now that Jackie and the baby were home from the hospital.

Hundley was a great baby, she rarely fussed and she was even a really good night sleeper for a baby her age, only waking up a couple times a night.

The other kids were doing wonderfully with the baby, they loved her dearly, often fighting with one another over who got to help take care of her or hold her.

Jackie was wrapping the baby in her blanket to keep her warm but the little one started to fuss, obviously not liking being messed with. Sloan covered his ears, like he always did when she cried.

Nick and Jackie wasn't sure if he just didn't like the noise or if he was sad or scared that she was crying.

"She's ok Sloan." Jackie assured him with a smile.

"Alright, mommy's all done, it's ok." Jackie told the baby.

She calmed down quickly and Sloan came up and sat next to Jackie and the baby on the couch.

He peered at the baby as if to make sure she really was ok.

"See, she's not crying anymore, she's ok." Jackie told him.

"Baby sis." He babbled before crawling off of the couch.

"Jasmine, Houston, Johnna, are you guys having fun coloring a picture?" Jackie asked the kids who were sitting on the floor with a coloring book.

"Yeah, it a snowman." Jasmine said as she showed Jackie the picture.

"That's right, it is a snowman. What is the snowman's nose made out of?" Jackie asked.

"An apple." Jasmine replied.

"No, a carrot." Jackie corrected her with a laugh.

"Carrot." Jasmine said as she sat back down to finish her picture.

"Mama, baby Hundy icky." Karlie told Jackie as she crawled on the couch next to Jackie and the baby.

"Karlie that isn't nice, your baby sister isn't icky." Jackie scolded.

"Her mell icky." Karlie insisted as she scrunched her nose and then plugged it all together. Jackie sniffed.

"Yikes, she does smell icky huh? Mommy better go change her. Do you want to help me?"

"No her mell icky." Karlie insisted, wanting no part of the impending diaper change.

Jackie laughed at her as she carefully carried the baby out of the room.

"Want me to do it?" Nick offered as he sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal after just getting home from the lab.

"I'll do it, if you do it you might lose your appetite." Jackie warned.

"After what I saw and smelled last night from my case I'm sure that messy diaper will smell like a dozen roses." He said with a chuckle.

"Yuck." Jackie said as she carried the baby to the nursery.

"Oh man baby girl you stink. I don't know what type of roses daddy has been smelling but you certainly don't smell like roses to me." Jackie told her with a chuckle as she changed her diaper.

Jackie finished the diaper change and then carried the baby back downstairs.

"Alright hon, I'm heading to the airport, I'll be back in just a bit." Nick told Jackie as he laid a kiss on her cheek.

"I hope your mom didn't bring a bunch of baby stuff." Jackie said.

"I made her promise she wouldn't but that doesn't mean she didn't, you know how she loves to shop for the kids." Nick said with a chuckle.

Nick's parents were coming to meet the new addition for the first time, what they didn't know yet was that the grandson they'd been expecting to meet was actually a granddaughter, Nick and Jackie chose to wait and let them be really surprised when they got to the house. That's why Nick didn't want his mom to buy a bunch of stuff for the new baby, he just hoped she had listened.

"Hi mom, hi dad." He told his parents about a half hour later at the airport.

"Pancho, it's so good to see you, where are Jackie and the kids?" Roger asked.

"They're at home, Sloan and the baby were sleeping so we decided Jackie would just stay at home with the kids while I came to get you." (In truth none of the kids were sleeping but Nick knew that if he had brought any of the kids they'd ruin the surprise)

"Well, let me see your phone Nicky, I want to see pictures of the new baby, I can't believe you were so mean and wouldn't send me any after he was born." His mother told him.

"We figured it would be a nice surprise for you to see him for the first time when you got here." He told her.

"Nonsense, I can't wait any longer, let me see your phone."

"Sorry mom, I forgot it at home."

"Nicholas, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." He chuckled.

He really had left his phone at home, just for that reason.

When they finally got to Nick and Jackie's house the kids all went running at them.

"Hi guys, it's so good to see you, I've missed you so much." Jill gushed as she wrapped each of the kids in a bear hug and after she was finished Roger did the same.

Jackie stood with the baby in her arms and walked over to them.

Nick flashed her a knowing smile.

"Oh my word, he's precious." Jill said as she snatched the baby from Jackie's arms.

"Yes he is, but you dressed him in a pink and purple polka-dot dress with a matching headband, why?" Roger asked confusedly.

Nick and Jackie beamed.

"Um well, we got a huge surprise…." Jackie began but Jill cut her off.

"Oh my god you had twins, one boy and one girl." She exclaimed.

"No, we didn't have twins, the doctor was just mistaken, it wasn't a boy, it was a little girl." Jackie explained.

"Oh, well she is absolutely beautiful." Jill said meaning every word, although she was a little bummed that the couple didn't in fact have twins.

"What a fun surprise." Roger said with a laugh as he stared at his newborn granddaughter.

"Yeah we were shocked, that's for sure." Nick told him.

"That's why we didn't want to share any pictures with you, we wanted you to be surprised when you guys got here." Jackie told her in laws.

"Well it worked, we are certainly surprised." Jill told them as she gently gave her son and then her daughter in law a hug, careful to not jostle the baby around as she did so.

"So what is her name, since she's not a Ryan?" Jill asked.

"Hundley Jane."

"That's cute." Jill said, although she wasn't positive she liked it, but it didn't matter, she'd learn to love it because she'd associate with her precious new grandbaby.

"Look at all that hair." Jill said as she carried the baby over to the couch and sat down with her.

"She looks like Jasmine when Jasmine was a baby." Roger observed.

"Yeah that's what we've been saying too." Jackie agreed.

"So how is going with the new addition so far?" Roger asked.

"Great, the kids adore her, and she is a dream baby, even at night." Jackie answered.

"That's good." Roger and Jill said at the same time.

"Oh, kids, I got so excited I forgot that we brought you presents." Jill said as she carefully handed the baby over to Roger before getting up and walking over to her suitcase.

"Hey look, she actually let me hold her." Roger quipped.

Jill scowled at him and then pulled out a bag from her suitcase and in the bag were a coloring book and a new pack of crayons for each of the kids.

The kids loved it.

"I know it isn't much but tomorrow I am going to take you shopping and you can each pick out a new toy, that way you'll get exactly what you want." She told the kids.

"Yeah they really need new toys mom, they are so toy deprived." Nick told his mother sarcastically.

"Hush Nicholas, I don't get to see them very often so when I do I am spoiling them and that is the end of the story."

Nick and Jackie both laughed at her.

After that Jill and Roger got settled and then they hung out around the house until it was time for dinner. For dinner they all went to a cute little pizza joint not far from their house.

When they got back from dinner they just sat around and visited, happy that they were all together.

Nick and Jackie couldn't have pictured the baby's arrival going any better than what it had and they were thrilled to have already settled into such a great routine. It was as if Hundley had been a part of their family forever and they couldn't wait to see what the future held.

The End!


End file.
